Tuqburni
by EdrickSnowhuh
Summary: Tuqburni - pronounced tooq-bur-nah. From the Arabic, literal translation 'You bury me.' A love so deep you cannot imagine life without the other. A collection of Gail and Holly One-Shots. Rating may change later.
1. Night terrors

So, I have no experience with Night Terrors except my own. If this doesn't sound right to you, sorry about that, not much I can do. Hope you enjoy it all the same :) Possibly the first of a few teeny drabbles in this pairing and others, I HAVE A LOT OF FEELS RIGHT NOW.

So, enjoy. Or not. Whatever. Please review with any ideas for one shots though :)

* * *

><p>Holly awoke to muffled screaming. It wasn't the kind of screaming that sounded like pain, no, this was utter, all encompassing fear, emanating from the body tucked snugly into her front.<br>Gail was soaked in a cold sweat, clawing at her pillow and scrabbling to fist the bedsheets tightly.

Not a stranger to Gail's night terrors, Holly took a moment to calm her own pulse and unfurled their bodies gently, getting up and quickly padding her way over to the other side of the bed. Laying what she hoped to be a calming hand on her girlfriend's clammy shoulder, Holly moved herself slightly away from Gail's reach (She was _not_ going to work with a black eye) and tried to gently rouse the blonde from sleep.

"Gail? Gail, c'mon babe. Wake up for me."

After a few seconds of coercing, a visibly distraught police officer bolted upright in their bed.

* * *

><br>Panic gripped any rational thought. Gail recognised the smell of her girlfriend on their pillows, the familiar pressure of a palm just the right size on her skin, and the quiet comfort of Holly's voice. Recognised, but didn't process. All Gail had room for at the moment was the utter terror at the thought that Holly was bleeding in her arms.

The nightmare was always the same, taking her back to the abandoned warehouse where Chris had almost died in Gail's grip. Sometimes, like tonight, the cast rotated, and anyone that she cared about could be the one bleeding out all over the floor.

There was one more difference tonight. The rest of the force never came, and Gail was forced to watch the woman she loved shuffle off this mortal coil.

Her eyes snapped around to see Holly knelt beside her, and Gail went straight for the bottom of the shirt she was wearing, tearing the fabric up upwards and smoothing rough hands over every inch of skin, relief pouring through the blonde that Holly's abdomen was still perfect, that there was not a freckle out of place.

Holly herself was still talking, holding Gail closer and closer.

"Look, babe, here. Right here. Feel that?"Holly took her girlfriend's shaking palm in hers, and pressed it to the skin just above her left breast. A strong, calm, heartbeat thrummed its cadence into their hands.

"It's okay. We're okay. I'm right here with you, and I'm not going anywhere. You're safe.."

The Doctor kept whispering reassurances as her Officer trembled in her comforting grip, still keeping their joined hands attached to her pulse. A good 15 minutes later, Gail had calmed enough that she started to detach herself from the small cocoon of safety they had constructed.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Hol. You have that seminar tomorrow and you need sle-"

"Stop that, Gail. You're so much more important than any stupid seminar. I love you."

"I love you too, Lunchbox. Come back to bed?"

Holly shuffled around again, not parting their linked fingers until she rested back where she'd been before, on her side with Gail curled into her, though facing her this time with their legs tangled.

The two lay abreast in silence for a long while, occasionally smiling at just being in the presence of the other woman.

"Why do you put up with me?" The blonde whispered, cocking a half smile.

"Because I'm in love with you," Her doctor replied sleepily, blinking to stay awake.

"And the sex is amazing."

"Oh wow, good to know you use me for my body. Seriously though. Hol. You could have so much better.." Gail trailed off, looking instead at Holly's shoulder instead of meeting her eyes, almost shut from exhaustion at this point. The brunette felt the old insecurities rising in her partner, and even in her half-asleep state knew exactly how to lay them at ease.

"I don't want better, Officer Cheesepuff. I want _you_, and I want a rock on my finger that _you_ bought me, and I want little sarcastic, smart, blonde kids that look like you and take after me. I'm in love with you, asshole. You're stuck with me."

Gail couldn't quite speak through the smile that slipped across her face, and pulled Holly closer to her body, not shedding a wince at her slightly cold skin.

"I think I can deal with that, Holls."


	2. Are you kidding me?

Hey guys! So, I have exams coming all this week, so this is just a little something to say I haven't forgotten this, even if Calzona feels are taking over my life. Let me hear a Holla for Greys bitchesssssss!

Short and fluffy, stolen prompt from OTP Prompts. Shoot any and all prompts my way, and I'll see what I can do.

As always, thanks for reading, Review if you want to, and you make me wanna ;) (Little Rhett reference for my country music brothers/sisters/genderqueer siblings.)

I own Jack Shit 'cept a kick ass taste in country music.

* * *

><p>The tension melted away from between Gail's shoulder blades, and the blonde cop felt herself deflate as the days stress left her weary bones. Home.<p>

After a ten hour shift down at 15 Division, this house had exactly what she needed in a hot bath, a good dinner, and her girlfriend. Maybe some sex if she was lucky. Holly would no doubt be back from work by now, probably pouring over one of the new articles in her medical journals. Even after almost a year together, 'Medical Jurisprudence' was still really not the officer's strong point. The thought brought a smile to the overworked cop's face as she shrugged off her jacket and placed her gun in the strong box kept beside the door. She'd move it upstairs when they went to bed, but for now it could rest beside Holly's lunch box. "_The real one, not her pathology kit." _Gail thought to herself, chuckling a little.

Kicking off her shoes, the blonde dropped her keys in the small bowl the Doctor had insisted on keeping by the door, and shuffled the post-work walk towards the kitchen where the low hum of some country song on the radio told her she'd find Holly.

Expecting to see the usually perky brunette jumping around and playing what she loved to call 'air banjo' to some Thomas Rhett song, Gail felt her brow crease at the sight of the Doctor hunched over the kitchen side, her shoulders jerking oddly up and down.

Sounds of sniffles and shaky breaths made Gail drop the briefcase full of reports to the tiled floor, as she rushed over to her girlfriend's side. At the loud clack of the heavy weight, Holly turned, peering through red ringed eyes behind wire frames. She sniffed strongly.

"Hey baby-"

"Holls, what happened? Are you okay?" Gail interrupted, pulling Holly tight to her chest with no room or time for complaint. Her girlfriend's body began to shake harder, prompting the officer to tighten her arms until the confusing sound of muffled laughter broke out from the sniffling.

"Gail, why are you trying to smother me?" Holly laughed, making a small effort to extract herself from where she had been buried in her girlfriend's uniform. Laying her palm at the back of Gail's neck, the doctor used the heel of her other hand to push up her glasses and wipe the last few stray tears from her eyes.

"Holly what happened? Why are you crying?.." The blonde asked with a quirked eyebrow, pausing as she leaned into the touch. "Actually, why are you laughing? Do I need to call the head doctor?"

"Oh sweetie.." Holly grinned, breaking out from where she stood wrapped in Gail's arms to reach over to the counter. "Cutting up these little bastards is why!" The brunette laughed, holding up the offending object for her girlfriend to see.

Gail's eyebrows shot up violently, an expression of disbelief on pristine features.

"Hollis Tate Stewart. You have got to be kidding me. Fucking _onions?! _"


	3. Actions Speak Louder than Words

Hey guys! I'm back from my trip to NYC, in love with the city and full of inspiration for some Hail goodness! Hope you enjoy this little one, got some more in the works so hoping to update a bit always, I'd love if if you could review, shoot any ideas you like my way, and share my work.

Thanks for reading and have a great day! (by the way, Gentoo penguins give a rock to their life mate in a kind of proposal. Sweet, huh?)

At first, Holly had been surprised that Gail spoke multiple languages. When she woke up to the officer muttering in soft Russian while making pancakes, the doctor was impressed.

The first time she heard Gail speak Spanish, it was all she could do to let her finish the conversation before she dragged her girlfriend to her bedroom and locked the door.

French had similar results, except they only made it to the kitchen.

When Gail had spoken to a bereaved relative entirely in sign language at the scene of a brutal murder, Holly had been overcome by affection for her girlfriend. Soon enough, the brunette had cornered her officer and asked her to teach her some, which leads the good Doctor to now.

Taking a much deserved break up in the cabin her family kept near the lake, resting against the sofa facing the blonde as Gail attempted to help Holly learn some simple ASL.

"Here, like this."

Gail sat cross legged, with a bag of cheese puffs tilted against her knee. The fire to her left was warm, casting a soft glow as the blonde put the index and middle fingers of her left hand together, curled the rest of her fingers to her palm and pointed outwards, creating the ASL letter 'H'.

"Like this?"

Gail gave a grin as Holly tried to emulate what she did, her girlfriend slipping into what she affectionately called 'Nerd Mode'.

"Just like that. That's 'h'. And...'o'?"

She made a zero shape with her whole hand. The brunette once again copied her perfectly.

"And double 'L', so like this.."

Poking out her tongue, Holly slipped the L shape of her hand to her forehead, to which Gail gave a light laugh.

"And how did I know you'd do that? This is 'Y', just sort of...yeah push your thumb and little finger out. There you go!"

Gail smiled, signing the letters of Holly's name rapidly, then slowing her pace to make sure Holly had it all down right.

"You never told me how hard it was to do it quickly." The brunette laughed, trying to keep up with the speed that Gail could sign.

"I _do_ have a few years practice on you, nerd." Gail laughed, crumpling closed the open top of her crisps and shoving them away. Holly smiled and waited until Gail had shuffled over to her to open her arms and bring her girl in close. The soft scent of shampoo filled her nose as the doctor nuzzled into cropped blonde hair, inhaling a deep mix of coconut, fresh soap, and something uniquely Gail. At first it was just in moments like this, until the realisation spread.

Doctor Hollis Robin Stewart _knew. _She knew that she was in love with the woman curled into her lap, knew that she was 'the one', knew that she wanted the police officer to become her Mrs Hollis Stewart. Or she'd be a Doctor Peck, she wasn't fussy.

As Holly mused, Gail had happily settled further into the warmth of her girlfriend. Even with the fire gently heating the soles of her feet, the officer far preferred to snuggle up with Holly. With as much of her body pressed to the Doctor as possible, Gail felt Holly's arm move out of their small nest and reach for something on the top of the sofa.

"What're you doing? I was comfy.." she pouted, trying to twist her neck to see what Holly was up to. The brunette had her phone in her palm, and was tapping away eagerly with her thumb whilst balancing the screen. After a few seconds she gave a triumphant grin, and after analysing the display for a few seconds she locked the phone and threw the device back to the sofa cushions. Holly smiled lopsidedly with her tongue between her teeth and gazed down at the woman in her arms. Tightening the grip she had with her left palm to Gail's waist, the Doctor held up her right hand in a fist. Slowly, she extended her little finger, then her thumb, and finally her index finger until all three were raised with her two middle fingers tucked towards her palm.

Gail swallowed hard, staring at the sign Holly had made. She gaped for a few seconds, feeling short of breath and to be frank, a little stunned. After a beat or two that felt like an hour to the cop, Gail turned in Holly's arms to come to rest in her lap, holly cradling her as the blonde rested astride her legs.

"Shit.." She breathed, looking deep into Holly's eyes, where apprehension suddenly dawned. Realising how the sentiment must have sounded, Gail shook her head lightly with a genuine smile and crashed their lips together, bringing her hands to cup her Doctor's jaw and stroking lightly with her thumbs as the women found a well practised ryhthm.

Eventually, the blonde found herself smiling too much to continue the kiss. Breaking their embrace Gail rested her forehead against Holly's and felt her cheeks strain with the strength of her grin, eyes still closed tightly to commit the moment to memory.

"So?.." Holly whispered, the chocolate brown eyes hidden behind her glasses shut tight. The brunette's throat bobbed as she swallowed thickly.

"You're such a nerd..._my_ nerd. I love you too."

Next one shot will involve a little trauma..literally! (shoutout to my med students)


End file.
